


Highway Hypnosis

by Piko82198



Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy!Nitori, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idea ive had for a while now, Inspired by artworks by Mo/Squid (childofsquid.tumblr.com), Late Night Drives, M/M, One Shot, Papa!Rin, Rintori family, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piko82198/pseuds/Piko82198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Rin and Ai are having trouble putting their children to bed, Rin has a sudden idea to make their night a lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Hypnosis

“I don't wanna go to sleep yet!” Aiko proclaimed loudly, banging her fists and legs against her bed as Rin tried to hold her down long enough to tuck her in. Rin growled in frustration as his hand slipped the slightest bit and his daughter scurried out of the bed and over to Aiichirou, who was trying to rock the screaming baby Yoshi to sleep. 

 

“I didn't ask if you wanted to, I said  _ go to bed _ !” Rin argued, catching the end of her nightgown before she could run away from him. He picked her up despite her squirming, kicking, and gnashing her teeth at him and pinned her on her bed again, pulling the blankets over her head where she couldn't escape again. 

 

“I don't  _ wanna!! _ ” she shouted back, fighting against his hold on the blankets. As Aiko raised her voice she caused the baby to start crying again, even though Ai had almost calmed him down. 

 

“Rin,” Ai whined quietly. He didn't have to say anymore, Rin already knew. They were both tired and just wanted to curl up on the couch, watching their favourite show until they fell asleep. As Rin was looking to his husband, Aiko found her escape and tucked herself under the bed where she knew Rin couldn't reach her- he was too big to fit under. 

 

And Rin had just about had enough of it. 

 

He lifted the lightweight bed with one hand and wrapped the other arm tightly around Aiko, lifting her off the floor before dropping the bed, which caused Ai to flinch. 

 

“Meet me in the car,” Rin said bluntly, storming through the door with Aiko held tightly in his arms. Ai shook his head in disbelief of their daughter's behavior and made his way to the car, where Rin was buckling Aiko into her booster seat. Ai went to the other door and put Yoshi in his car seat, putting a pacifier in his mouth before shutting the door and getting into the passenger seat. Of course Aiko had calmed down. It seemed Rin has given up on making her go to bed. 

 

Ai enjoyed the silence until they got to the end of the street, where Rin stopped for longer than necessary at a stop sign. 

 

“Rin, where are we going?” He sighed softly, rubbing his throbbing temples. 

 

“We’re going to play a game,” he answered. Aiko perked up.

 

“A game?” she grinned. 

 

“Yep. Watch out your window, and every time you see a red line instead of yellow or white, you get a point. If you get ten points, you get to stay up until daddy and I go to sleep.” 

 

Ai gave Rin a confused look, considering that the last time he checked there were no red lines on the road. Rin just nodded as if to say ‘trust me’.

 

“Okay!” Aiko agreed happily, leaning against her window where she could see the lines on the road. 

 

Rin turned the radio on at a quiet volume and drove away from the brightly lit town center. 

 

“Papa!” Aiko snapped suddenly, sounding upset. 

“Yes, princess?” Rin sighed, glancing at her in the mirror. He noticed that Yoshi was dozing off, lightly sucking his pacifier. 

 

“I haven't seen  _ any _ red lines!” 

 

“Well then it looks like you won't be staying up,” Rin replied, feigning pity. 

 

Ai smiled softly, looking over at Rin. “It's not gonna work.” 

 

“Just watch,” Rin smirked, turning his attention back to the road. And of course he was right, within another ten minutes their six year old daughter was fast asleep in her car seat and they were on their way back towards the house. Ai turned in his seat to see both of their children sleeping soundly and smiled, wishing he would have brought his phone to take a picture. “Works like a charm,” Rin whispered, turning his head to kiss Aiichirou’s hair. 

 

“What would I do without you?” Ai sighed, intertwining his fingers with Rin's and resting both their hands on the gear shift. Ai smiled in contentment and laid his head against his window, watching the stars in the sky. 

 

By the time they got home, Rin had  _ three _ sleeping babies to carry to their beds.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Please check out my main work:
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6718774/chapters/15363265


End file.
